My invention relates to machinery for automatically and uniformly orienting tapered objects of various sorts in order to facilitate further processing of such objects. More particularly, my invention is useful for rapidly orienting husked ears of corn in evenly spaced relation of a conveyor belt with their smaller ends uniformly forward; a single orienter is capable of supplying ordinary kernel removing machinery with oriented ears as rapidly as such machinery is capable of processing them.